Performing biological research and diagnostics testing process of real-time polymerized chain reaction (PCR) products and other processes require a number of tubes and are used in multiples of 2, 4, 6, 8, 12 or 96 at a time. The tubes can be erroneously interchanged or the written numbers on them by markers may wash of or be smudged while using it in the laboratory. This creates a monetary loss and time loss for the researcher as they have to repeat the experiment all over again. The sides of the tube, which is made out of polypropylene, are inherently slick because of the properties of the material, and are sharply curved because of the small diameter of the tube, and as a result are difficult to write on. It has therefore always been necessary to include a label which is either adhesively stuck to the centrifuge tube or attached to it with a translucent adhesive tape. There is no solution but to number it on the tube or the cap while conducting experiments at this particular time. The problem with the prior art is that it has been impossible to conveniently write on a centrifuge tube, PCR tube or any other small lab process tube in a consistent manner to identify it. If the tag is placed on the side of the tube, it cannot be read in many cases without removing the tube from its holding rack or container. If the tag is not secured onto the side of the tube properly, the irregularity of the tag can make it difficult to insert or remove the tube from its holding rack or container. Tags glued to the tops or caps of the centrifuge tube are often torn off when the tube is opened. None of these tags prove to be a satisfactory solution to marking the tubes.
Another issue that a researcher faces is, for manual application of real-time PCR microtube caps a researcher will typically align the caps, strips or films and body of the PCR tubes and apply 1 to 3 pounds per cm2 of pressure on top of caps with their hands, thumbs and finger or other device. This also changes the shape of the top surface that would be subsequently used for optical measurement. With the current designs of products available in the market for real-time PCR the lens of the sealing caps, strips and films come directly in contact with hands, thumbs, fingers or automated sealing devices and adversely effects the surface of the lens for optical clarity. Direct contact of this type is not desirable. We need a solution to overcome these shortcomings.
In automated capping and sealing film machines the sealing platform applies direct pressure and or heat to the lens area of the PCR caps strips and films directly contacting the lens area. This direct contact to the lens area through which light will pass and be used to gather the PCR reaction data is not desirable for the many reasons. There is a need for producing a more optically conducive microtube cap.